¡Vive!
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Sirius había sido muy claro: quería que su ahijado viviera antes de que lo inevitable ocurriese. Claro que… jamás llegó a pensar que Harry se tomaría tantas molestias en cumplirle su último deseo. Porque Harry Potter en Las Vegas no puede causar tantos problemas, ¿no? Aunque, siendo un metamorfomago en desarrollo… bueno, puede que sí.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todo es propiedad de la bellísima J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Sirius había sido muy claro: quería que su ahijado viviera antes de que lo inevitable ocurriese. Claro que… jamás llegó a pensar que Harry se tomaría tantas molestias en cumplirle su último deseo. Porque Harry Potter en Las Vegas no puede causar tantos problemas, ¿no? Metamorfomago en desarrollo… bueno, puede que sí.**

* * *

 _ **¡Vive!  
**_

 _ **1**_

 **.**

—¿Ya están todos reunidos? Bien, comencemos…

El duende se colocó toscamente un par de pequeñas gafas y examinó, primero, en silencio el pergamino.

Harry esperó en silencio, ensimismado en la imagen propia que reflejaba el impecable suelo de Gringotts. Simuló no darse por aludido de la cantidad de miradas compasivas que llegaban a él y se clavaban en su nuca; _algún día se enterarían de cuánto detestaba eso_. Ya ni siquiera levantaba la mirada, sólo veía hipócritas, idiotas, hipócritas, hipócritas y otros pocos idiotas más.

Sólo quería irse a casa.

—Se hará constancia de la lectura del testamento, atento a su última renovación, del fallecido señor Sirius Orión Black, Lord de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black—comenzó a parlotear el duende, con una voz monótona. El menor levantó la mirada al fin, con sus ojos entrecerrados—. Daré pie a su lectura. Se les solicita silencio—se aclaró la garganta.

" _Yo, Sirius Orión Black, escribo esto a sabiendas de mi posible próxima muerte."_

Súbitamente, se le cerró la garganta y soltó un gemido ahogado difícil de oír. No obstante, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y lo apretó, logrando calmarlo. No necesitó girarse para saber que Lupin todavía estaba a su lado.

" _Doce años de mi existencia malgastados en Azkaban han sido más que suficiente para hacerme ver a la vida más que un simple juego de niños. Vi morir a mis amigos, vi sufrir a mis amigos, pero también vi vivir a mis amigos. Y eso ha sido uno de los más grandes e importantes detalles que me llevaré conmigo a la tumba, atesorándolo como nada._

 _Recientemente he burlado y escapado de la seguridad del Ministerio, uno bastante mediocre, pero no siento necesidad de detenerme a decirle unas cuantas verdades. Estoy logrando parecer serio por una vez en mi vida y no quiero arruinarlo. Aunque, bueno, soy Sirius."_

Una sonrisa inevitablemente afloró en sus labios y sólo levantó un poco más el mentón. Sus ojos verdes se desplazaron por las caras más conocidas, deteniéndose a ver a las personas que se encontraban de frente a él, a unos metros de distancia, sentadas en el lado opuesto del salón.

Los Weasley estaban todos, salvo Percy y Charlie, y podía ver a Ron intentando darle ánimos silenciosos; se lo agradeció profundamente. Hermione también estaba, junto a Ginny y los gemelos. Los señores Weasley lo observaban con preocupación pero también simpatía; finalmente, Bill Weasley se mantenía de pie detrás de su familia, atento al duende que continuaba leyendo con su monotonía.

Detestó ver a Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco más allá, con expresiones altivas e imperturbables. Pero sin duda, ver el altanero rostro de Fudge fue lo que desató su ira interna.

" _Escogí un momento muy especial para escribir esto: tu cumpleaños, Harry."_

El menor volvió a ignorar su entorno para concentrarse en las palabras.

" _No voy a mentir en repetir que eres igual a James, salvo en los ojos, que son como los de Lily. Pero hay algo que no tienes de ellos, y que me he esforzado por tratar de darte. Algo que yo tuve mucho en mi juventud y quisiera verlo en ti; aún si ya no esté contigo. Para eso, como es personal y sé cuán arisco y vergonzoso eres, te dejo una carta."_

En ese momento, el duende cesó de leer e hizo levitar un sobre sellado hasta el joven Potter, el cual lo tomó cuidadosamente con sus manos. Lo observó un momento pero volvió a prestar atención a la reunión. El duende observó aquello y lo tomó como un gesto para que continúe con su lectura.

" _No me extenderé mucho; el sentimentalismo prefiero guardarlo para recuerdos. Así que pasaré a lo importante: mis herencias."_

Varias cabezas se alzaron al escuchar aquello y uno que otro murmullo se oyó, molestando a Harry en demasía.

" _A mi mejor amigo, Remus John Lupin, quien siempre será mi fiel, travieso y sabiondo hermano, le lego la cámara número 507. Por más que reniegues la tendrás, ¡ja já!"_

Oyó un resoplido y vio la sonrisa melancólica de Remus.

" _A la familia Weasley, por haber cuidado y brindado su cariño y afecto a mi ahijado todo este tiempo, les dejo la cámara número 317. Tienen una hermosa familia que vale la pena conocer."_

Los pelirojos estaban sorprendidos, por no decir más, de que el animago les hubiese dejado algo. Molly y Arthur se miraron y sólo pudieron sonreír, sin palabras.

Harry sonrió; merecían mucho más que eso.

" _Y finalmente…"_

Las cabezas volvieron a levantarse y el azabache frunció el ceño, bajando la suya. Los documentos ya acababan y no se arrepentía de haber ido allí a escucharlos. Saber que Sirius había pensado en él era importante; apretó la carta entre sus manos; una cálida sensación nació en su pecho. Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

" _A mi ahijado, Harry James Potter, nombro mi heredero, bajo el título de la sangre Black, como próximo Lord Black tras mi muerte."_

La conmoción fue inmensa.

Pero Harry ignoró la rabieta que estaba haciendo la madre de Draco y mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos hacia el testimonio de su padrino, reteniendo el aliento. Vio que Ron y Hermione también parecían aturdidos pero con satisfacción, observando entusiastas hacia los Malfoy; sus conocidos no estaban tan sorprendidos, sin duda se esperaban algo como eso.

" _Llevará la independencia a las clausuras de todas mis cámaras y lo que en ellas se halle. Y el permiso de utilizar magia sin restricción del Ministerio; cada papel lleva mi firma."_

Respiró.

—Paddy, perro loco…

El licántropo soltó una risa ligera al escucharlo.

" _Toda duda, Prongslet, será atendida en la carta. Léela cuando estés solo y piensa mucho en lo que hay en ella. No dudes que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar qué. Vencerás y lo sé. Mi única duda es saber si podré atormentar a Snivellus en sus sueños sin volverme fantasma… Hay que ver._

 _Que mi última palabra se cumpla; que mi heredero lleve mi sangre; que así sea."_

Los escritos brillaron por un corto lapso y entonces todo fue real. Un extraño hormigueo recorrió al menor a lo largo del brazo y se lo frotó inconscientemente, volviendo a la realidad con el barullo que se había armado.

Se volteó y al instante frunció el ceño, disgustado. Varios periodistas detrás de Fudge buscaban acercársele y algunos miembros de la Orden los retenían. Pronto llegaron los duendes y automáticamente se hizo el silencio, pero Harry ignoró todo lo demás.

El pergamino dorado fue guardado y entonces el duende volvió a hablar.

—Se da por finalizada la lectura del testamento del señor Sirius Orión Black, pueden retirarse.

Harry se puso de pie y un flash lo encegueció, provocando que frunciese el ceño y balbucease una blasfemia que hubiese escandalizado a la señora Weasley.

Remus lo observó y se giró hacia la muchedumbre, intercambiando una rápida mirada con varios aurores antes de alejarse hacia allí. El azabache no necesitó ver para saber que aquello iba a durar mucho más. Suspiró y se masajeó una sien, cerrando sus ojos un momento. Luego, miró la carta que tenía en mano y se mordió el labio inferior, apartándose del resto. Se aproximó a una esquina desolada y miró el sobre, intrigado.

Se contentaba con sólo un pedazo de pergamino escrito por Sirius y dirigido a él, no necesitaba su fortuna o su apellido, a pesar de que aquella decisión de su padrino le causase una emoción cálida en el pecho.

Pero Sirius había sido Sirius.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Con manos temblorosas y pálidas rompió el sello rojo y abrió el sobre, extrayendo un papel doblado y un par de llaves pequeñas. Frunció el ceño en confusión y abrió el pergamino, dispuesto a leer. Ignoró los pares de ojos clavados en él.

" _Querido Harry:_

 _La gente ha dicho mucho de mí a lo largo de mi vida; críticas, elogios, burlas, halagos, idioteces. Fui un niño renegado, un adolescente problemático y un desastre de adulto, porque no tengo espíritu para serlo._

 _Me sentí preso en las manos de mi familia y cuando conocí a James, tu padre, vi con él mi única posible salida. No me arrepiento de esa decisión tomada; gané mi libertad, un amigo, un hermano, una familia y un ahijado. Eres lo único que me mantenía con vida en Azkaban y el saber que mi inocencia podría volver a unirnos era una de las tantas cosas que me mantenían cuerdo. Te tuve en brazos en el momento en que tus padres me nombraron tu padrino y, ¿sabes? Te sujeté fuerte, creo que por casi media hora. No quería soltarte._

 _Sé que Peter es una maldita rata cobarde, pero yo también he tenido miedo de muchas cosas luego de que me ayudaste a escapar con vida, cuando me salvaste._

 _Temí no volver otra vez, temí no me encontraras o yo encontrarte. Temí no volver a poderte sujetar con la misma fuerza que ejercí esa noche cuando todos lloramos de felicidad. ¡Un bebé capaz de nacer en medio de la guerra, a pesar de los peligros, rodeado de amor, trayendo esperanza! Eres igual a James, Harry, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. Esa es mi esperanza. Lograste lo mejor de ambos, y me da gusto haber comprobado que tu corazón no conoce de límites._

 _Cuida a Remus por mí. Mi ausencia será un peso muy grande pero aún te tiene a ti, ambos triunfarán en sus deseos. Su sueño es ser padre, ¿lo sabías? Hay una personita enamorada de nuestro viejo lobo terco, sólo espero no se haga más daño a sí mismo. Es mi mejor amigo._

 _Te estarás preguntando por las llaves que encontrarás en el sobre. Verás, hay una cámara especial, la 904, donde guardo mis tesoros. ¿Ya he dicho que fui un adolescente problemático? Cuando la veas, comprenderás por qué. Échale un vistazo antes que te olvides de ello, incluso te he autorizado a usarlos. Al diablo el Ministerio, jamás se dan cuenta de nada, ¿eh?_

 _Esta no fue la única carta que escribí. No sé decirlo todo por escrito, menos en un momento tan precipitado. Sólo asegúrate de no olvidar nada._

 _No te sientas mal ni te culpes porque ya no esté contigo, porque siempre lo estaré, aún si no puedes verme. Te acompañaré, y será lo último que haga en mi existencia._

 _Sé feliz, Harry. Lucha por lo que eres, por lo que quieres. No dejes que nadie decida por ti, rebélate como yo lo hice siempre, junta el valor que sé que tienes. Y no te dejes ir nunca hasta que no sea el momento, porque jamás es demasiado tarde._

 _Te atesoraré siempre es mi corazón y mis memorias se llenarán de ti hasta que ya no pueda cuidarlas._

 _Mi único deseo es que vivas. Vive como nunca has vivido, vive por primera vez algo real, una travesura, un secreto, un amor. Dicen que enamorarse es hermoso, aunque yo siempre dije que el amor hace idiotas a la personas. ¡James fue una clara muestra de ello! Supongo que es de las pocas cosas que me arrepiento de no haber vivido nunca._

 _Sólo vive, Harry. Atrévete a respirar con fuerza, a reír hasta del dolor, a sonreír a la tristeza y a llorar a la alegría. Y entonces lo mejor vendrá después._

 _Y para ti, será increíble._

 _No olvides nada, recuerda cada instante, cada segundo._

 _Siempre estaré contigo,_

 _Sirius."_

Dejó caer los brazos cuando sus ojos se despegaron de las letras. Sus orbes verde esmeralda brillaban pero no estaban húmedos. No sentía deseos de llorar a pesar de las emociones y los sentimientos que habían despertado en él tras lo escrito.

Miró a unos de los duendes que estaba cerca y se encaminó hacia él, llamando su atención con un carraspeo. El duende lo miró, disgustado.

—Buenos días, Griphook—observó la sorpresa pintada en el iris de la criatura pero mantuvo su cordialidad—. Quisiera ver la cámara 904, ¿podrías guiarme, por favor? Es mi deseo antes de marcharme y dudo poder volver hasta finales de verano.

Recuperándose un poco del aturdimiento, Griphook asintió y comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida de la sala. Harry no tardó en seguirlo, siendo cuidadoso de no llevar a nadie consigo; quería estar un momento solo.

El duende hizo un camino especial hacia el carro en los rieles y se subió en él, siendo imitado por el joven mago.

El trayecto no se extendió más que unos minutos y pronto volvieron a pisar firmemente. La criatura mágica sostuvo un farol y lo guió con experiencia.

Harry se detuvo cuando el otro lo hizo.

—Cámara número 904—informó Griphook y la abrió con un movimiento de su mano sobre la cerradura lisa. Se hizo un paso hacia atrás, dándole su espacio al mago mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada.

El muchacho observó cómo la gran puerta se abría y mostraba el interior, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. Una sonrisa inevitablemente afloró en sus labios, dando un par de pasos para entrar, aún anonadado.

La cámara era grande, un poco más que la que usaba para comprar sus cosas a inicio de curso, y su interior se veía perfectamente claro e iluminado. No había oro, ningún galeón, sickle o knut siquiera. Nada de valor a la vista para el mundo mágico. Pero para el muggle…

Observó encantado el vehículo que se situaba impecable a mitad de la cámara. Era un coche, un Lamborghini blanco, de tapizado negro y vidrios polarizados. El convertible se veía nuevo y costoso, y comenzó a preguntarse cuándo había sido capaz Sirius de comprarlo. Junto al vehículo, se posicionaba una hermosa Harley Davidson, un poco más grande a las que conocía. La moto era negra pero varios escritos sobresalían de los detalles. Había una firma escrita en dorado, con la frase de _Potencia Black_ reluciente en oro. Sonrió aún más ampliamente. Podía leer _Merodeadores_ y _Gryffindor manda_ a medida que pasaba, centímetro a centímetro. Casi rió por la actitud tan infantil y conocida. Volvió a ver el auto y leyó _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ junto a la placa de plata que enseñaba a un gran perro, un ciervo y un lobo.

Su padrino realmente estaba loco.

Detrás de ambas reliquias, posiblemente alteradas con magia, había una importante hilera de motos grandes. Sus ojos se clavaron en una Chopper con flamas a mitad de camino. Detrás de éstas, vio dos vehículos más, aunque no pudo detallarlos debido a la distancia y la visión bloqueada, pero se juró iba a volver a inspeccionarlos cuando tuviese más tiempo.

Volcó el sobre y tomó las llaves, frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía. Se acercó a la Harley e introdujo la llave, sin que ocurriese nada. Observó entonces que la moto tenía, en la cavidad de la llave, dos indicadores. Giró hacia la izquierda y no pasó más de un minuto que el duende brincó cuando escuchó el rugido del motor. Harry se echó a reír. Lo apagó y giró hacia la derecha, dando un paso hacia atrás. La moto se iba reduciendo y transformando hasta volverse un diminuto cubo negro, el cual estaba sujeto a una cadena, junto a la llave que había usado para encenderla. Recogió la cadena y se la puso al cuello, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Pronto, el duende observó cómo el joven mago reducía el extraño y enorme objeto blanco de los muggles y también se lo colocaba al cuello, siendo un cubo blanco y pequeño. Se los escondió debajo de la camisa y salió al encuentro de Griphook.

—Ya está, gracias—le sonrió—. ¿Podrías llevarme de regreso? Deben estar esperándome.

Tras un asentimiento quedo, se dirigieron nuevamente al carro.

—Si me permite decirle, señor Potter—habló el duende—. Tal vez le interese hablar con el señor Akxano, que se encuentra en el aparador de trámites monetarios…

Harry lo observó y mantuvo silencio.

Remus estaba intrigado. Pensó que Harry iba a estar algo decaído pero lo veía sonreír cada tanto, de la nada, como si recordase algo. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando lo atrapó haciéndolo de nuevo.

—El que solo se ríe…

El menor lo miró y rió, arrugando la nariz en el acto. El licántropo se llenó de júbilo; era un gesto que recordaba de Lily. Junto a Hermione y los Weasley, se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Se habían podido escapar de los reporteros y disfrutaban la poca paz del momento.

Cuando pasaron la puerta, lo primero que notaron fue la túnica de color claro que cubría a Albus Dumbledore. Fueron a su encuentro ni bien se ubicaron. Para enorme sorpresa de Harry, no sólo Moody estaba con el director, sino también su tía.

—Oh, vaya—sonrió Dumbledore, viendo a Harry—. El nuevo Black. Lamento haberme ausentado a la lectura pero me surgieron otros asuntos—fue claramente visible como los ojos azules del anciano se torcieron hacia la mujer rubia. Petunia Dursley evitó mirar al sabio mago, indignada—. Los señores Dursley desean hacer un viaje para sus vacaciones de verano.

Remus y Molly fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Me quedaré con los Weasley?—preguntó Harry, esperanzado. Después de todo, la Madriguera era su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo.

—No—respondió su tía, quitándole los ánimos a su sobrino—. Quiero… queremos…—se calló y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ligeramente ¿ruborizada?—llevarte con nosotros.

Harry la miró fijamente y luego a Dumbledore, el cual mostraba una sonrisa leve. Luego abrió sus ojos, shockeado—. ¿¡Ah!?

—Tienen mi permiso—acotó Dumbledore, sin inmutarse—. Creo que es correcto decir que se merecen un descanso, para relajarse. No es muy cómodo permanecer todo el verano encerrados en casa. Voldemort sabe dónde vives—todos ahogaron una exclamación. Harry chasqueó la lengua, frustrado—. Mientras estés con tu tía, estás a salvo; además, ya puedes usar magia libremente gracias a Sirius—añadió, con una sonrisa más amplia y un brillo divertido en sus ojos—. Nos serviría para distraerlo, entretenerlo por un tiempo hasta que recomiencen las clases. Mientras tanto, tu familia y tú estarían muy lejos, mezclados entre muggles. Aunque si te sientes más seguro, puede acompañarte algún auror.

—Nada de eso—se apresuró a decir. Si fuese a ir, si bien lo dudaba, aunque admitía no era tan mala idea, no quería estar siendo continuamente vigilado por un auror. Petunia pareció más tranquila de no tener a un desconocido de _esos_ cerca.

—Entonces está decidido—sonrió Albus—. Tu tía te explicará todo, será mejor que los llevemos pronto a casa.

Remus dio rápidamente un paso al frente—. ¿Estás completamente seguro, Albus?—lucía preocupado—. Puede pasar cualquier cosa, podrían encontrarlo…

—He hablado con el Ministerio de ese país—aseguró el anciano, sin dejar de sonreír—. Se han tomado precauciones, no molestarán a Harry pero sí se cuidarán de posibles mortífagos. Ahora que la comunidad mágica es consciente del regreso de Voldemort—ignoró los estremecimientos—, la imagen de Harry es sagrada—el aludido se limitó a revirar los ojos—. No correrá peligro. Estará más seguro lejos, por el momento—se giró a la mujer—. Aunque, eso sí, espero regresen para el primero de septiembre, sin excepciones.

Ella se apresuró a asentir—. Así será.

—Bien—sonrió el anciano, conforme.

Harry mantenía el ceño ligeramente arrugado, sin estar muy seguro de sentirse animado o deprimido por tener que irse de vacaciones. Sonaba bastante raro si lo pensaba bien, pues jamás había viajado por puro placer; mucho menos lejos del país.

Miró fijamente a su tía y la atrapó observándolo. Había algo en su mirada que no supo definir.

—Bueno—se resignó Molly, viendo a Harry—. Entonces nos veremos en la estación, querido—le sonrió, casi como una mueca. Ella no se veía muy contenta y de acuerdo con dejarlo ir a sabiendas que algo podría ir mal y no tendría la oportunidad de actuar para protegerlo.

El azabache sonrió con calma, infundiéndole tranquilidad. A fin de cuentas, ya había pasado vacaciones enteras con los Dursley y pudo aguantarlas. Donde sea que fuesen, no podría ser tan malo. Aunque… si consideraba que su tío tal vez quisiera pasar tres meses con tía Marge…

Los colores se le fueron de la cara con sólo recordar esa mínima posibilidad y apenas notó cuando se acercaron a despedirlo, balbuceando cortas contestaciones.

—La Red Flú de su chimenea está activada—dijo Dumbledore y el menor observó tentativamente cómo su tía se contraía del horror.

Algo valía.

Ignorando a la gente que lo observaba descaradamente y con admiración en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry y tía Petunia entraron a la chimenea, éste último sintiéndose muy extraño con compartir cosas mágicas con quien aseguraba odiarlas.

Harry miró hacia sus amigos y sólo sonrió, como una última despedida, mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flú. Pareció darse cuenta de algo pues se giró hacia su tía, antes de abrir la mano.

—¿A dónde iremos?—dejó caer el puñado y dijo—. ¡Número cuatro de Privet Drive!

Su tía hizo una mueca al ver el fuego saliente y murmuró la respuesta, sin prestarle atención.

Todos llegaron a ver, sin haber oído, cómo el rostro se Harry se iluminaba de la sorpresa y gritaba a todo pulmón, emocionado.

—¿¡LAS VEGAS!?

 _ **{…}**_


End file.
